The Truth
by artemismk1.2
Summary: They thought he was dead but when he shows up and offers Sofia a choice of staying in the castle or sailing the seas with him, the choice is hard to make. On top of it Sofia has this nightmare that just won't go away. Sofia will have to choose between the two options with possible consequences for either one. Rated T just in case. Thanks to Sofia2015 for some of the ideas I use.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything that relates to Sofia the first. I hope you enjoy the story and I would love** **constructive criticism.**

"The merchants from the sea are coming this week, and we're welcoming them to the castle to see what they have brought. They haven't been here in years and they promised to have many things," Roland said at dinner.

"Oh, I can't wait, I got a beautiful dress and jewelry the last time they came. But that was so long ago, a few years, at least." Amber says clapping her hands together. Sofia looks to her mother and see her shake her head and Sofia goes back to eating her food. It's impossible for it to be him, and her mom was telling her so. The rest of dinner went on as usual and they were all off to bed soon after, Sofia's dad said that the merchants were either expected tomorrow or the day after. Sofia couldn't wait for them to be gone so she didn't have to remember anymore.

"Daddy says the merchants should be there when we get back." Amber says excitedly. "Sofia you won't believe what they have and all of it is beautiful. Even the stupid toys that James likes so much."

"Hey, they're not stupid Amber, just because you couldn't figure out how to play with one that one time doesn't mean that they're stupid." Amber huffs at what James says and Sofia giggles. They were in the carriage on the way back to the castle after school. They were circling above and all three looked over the edge to see a chaotic mess. Chests and booths were set up in the courtyard and they could see the shine from where they were. They touched down and Amber and James took off running, Sofia followed slowly taking time to say good-bye to the coachman. She found Amber and James standing at the top of the stairs, using the best vantage point to see all that was set up in the yard.

"Dad's talking to the captain, let's go say hi." James takes off at a run and Sofia and Amber walk. The captain had the same build as the king, however, he had brown hair and scars covering his arms. James got there before the girls and the captain turns around to greet the young prince. Sofia's breath catches and she stares at the man James said was the captain.

"No way," Sofia whispers coming to a dead stop. Amber stops beside her and looks worriedly at her.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" Amber touches her arm and Sofia drops her backpack.

"Daddy!" Sofia screams and runs across the yard, tears stream down her face. Both the captain and Roland get a shocked expression and both crouch down. Sofia crashes into the captain and he lifts her off the ground and trills her in his arms. "Daddy, you're alive." Sofia sobs on his shoulder as he holds her close.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't realize how short the last one was until BookeyNerd pointed it out (thanks). Also thanks for the favorites and follows, here's the story and it is longer this time, I hope.**

"Oh my Sofia, I didn't think I ever would see you again. Oh Sofia." The captain squeezes her close. Sofia laughs through her tears.

"Daddy, I can't breathe." He laughs and lets up a bit remembering their little game when he came home every time.

"It's only fair, Sofia darling, because you always steal my breath away when I've seen how much you've grown and how beautiful you've gotten. Looking more and more like your mother." They laugh together and he spins her around again.

"Birk?" Miranda had heard the commotion worried about what was happening outside.

"Miranda, as beautiful as ever, why I ever let you go I have no idea." Birk puts Sofia on his hip and sketches out a bow keeping his daughter relatively upright. Sofia laughs as Birk comes up again with a grimace on his face. "That's not funny, that was hard." She giggles and he tickles her.

"Sofia, you're being rude to your father." Miranda says coolly not in the least bit happy that Birk was here.

"No, I'm not. I'm mean I'm hugging him, aren't I?" Sofia was confused she was in her father's arms how was she being rude.

"You're other father."

"Oh," Sofia twists around in Birk's arms to look at Roland. He was frowning clearly unhappy at what was happening. "Sorry, Dad." She leans over for a quick hug and leans back holding onto Birk. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Sofia, thanks for asking." He says tightly, Sofia was satisfied and turned back to Birk.

"Where've you been, Daddy?" Birk makes a face.

"That's a bit too hard to explain right now. I'd prefer if we could all talk about in a more private place." He looks around seeing a few servants flit here and there, some helping his men, and one insistent one standing behind the king.

"Baileywick would you set up for tea, please, we can talk there." Roland leads everyone back inside. Birk takes his bag from one of his men and slings up Sofia's bag as he walks by. He keeps a tight grip on his daughter's hand.

The kids ran off to put their things away, when they came back the other four were in the tea room. Baileywick was hovering nearby. Miranda and Roland was sitting on one of the long couches, Roland had his arm around his wife and the other had a tea cup in his hand. Birk was sitting in the short couch, shifting around to get just the right place. Amber and James take up the other couch and James pats the seat next to him for Sofia. She looks at him and then to Birk, he raises his eyebrow and cocks his head to the right. She jumps up beside him and he smiles handing her a cup of tea.

"Before I say anything, I would like very much to know why you broke your promise to me Miranda. I told you if anything were to happen to me, you were to go either to Galdiz to your parents or your siblings, or you go to Freezenberg to my family. You promised you would."

"I made a home in Enchancia, and I wasn't going to give it up, Birk." Miranda's eyes flash, and all three kids scoot back in their seats knowing when their mother got mad it was never fun.

"You promised, Miranda, I wanted you two to be safe, and that would happen if you were with family."

"We got by when you were off at sea and I knew we would be fine if we continued life here. And now, Sofia and I have a beautiful family, and you're not going to mess with it Birk, don't even think about it. Now, tell us what happened." Miranda lays down her tea, and puts her hand on Roland's leg, hoping to calm herself.

"My men and I were out on the sea, coming back from a particularly good trip. However, the sea wasn't as gentle as when we went through and we came upon a reef during the storm. We crashed, the ship sunk. My men made it to the nearby island but I drifted off unconscious. When I woke up my arms were covered in slices, the boat had really damaged me. Is was on an island without my men and weak from blood loss. I did what I could, a number of weeks later I was found, my men had found another ship and had went searching for me. They got me to the nearest civilization and we were all nurse back to health.

"One of my men had told me that when they got back he sent word to you Miranda, saying that I was most likely dead, but there was a chance and that you should think about going to one of our families. You apparently didn't listen. Once, we got better, we went to Freezenberg in search for you, I wasn't the only one worried, my men were too, we were all a family and when we couldn't find you we agreed to go to Galdiz to search for you.

"No one had heard from you in either place, I feared the worst Miranda, after that fight we had right before I left and Sofia listening in. We all knew I would only come to make sure you were safe and would be taken care of. We decided to set off for here, knowing that you were stubborn and probably stayed exactly where you were. But we got in a scuffle with some military boats for a different country we were confined to prison for a certain amount of time before they let us go. Apparently our ship was reported stolen with accurate descriptions for some of my men. I had to round up the money to get them out and then we spent the time between then and now to get a new boat and more money. We came here knowing that king was one of our best customers, but I never thought I would see you again. The shop was all closed up and I expected that you two could have been harmed or killed because you didn't keep your promise. All because of that fight and that I agreed to sign that paper that would nullify our union."

"Even if you did come back, Birk, it wouldn't have changed anything. I would have been glad you were alive and that Sofia didn't need to go through the pain of losing you but we still would've been separated. We were just kids when we married and then when you went off to sea and I had to have Sofia all by myself I knew that we wouldn't last long if you continued. That's why I begged you to find another job but you didn't and then the sea changed you, made you hard. Hard and almost mean to everyone except Sofia, I was very afraid a day would come that that too would change. I needed to work up the courage to separate from you. That fight was finally it, I had the papers for months before that just waiting and the opportunity was there and I took it.

"You know I really didn't think you died, especially when your men had survived. You've gotten out of worst scraps before and I could easily see you getting out of a sinking ship, too. I told Sofia that your men thought you were dead but we both agreed that somewhere you were probably still alive and that you would come back eventually to see her." Birk nods and looks to Sofia.

"Talking about scraps I was in, did I tell you about the one where I got into a fight with two grizzly bears? They were huge but guess what happened."

"You got out safely and got back home, of course."

"No, he ended up bloody and close to death when he was found and the bears were chased off. He deserved it, he thought being able to say he held a baby bear in his arms would be a great accomplishment and a great story to his child when we had one. Of course, he would've made it sound much more heroic than that." Roland had to fight his smile but squeezed his wife's shoulder in an almost warning and congratulations manner.

"Miranda, you wound me, I would've done nothing of the kind." He gets a weird glint in his eye and Baileywick hovers closer. It disappears and he turns a smiling face to his daughter. "I have something for you." He pulls his bag closer and pulls out a teddy bear. "It's magical, it has my smell to it so you can remember me when I'm not with you. And it'll sing to you when everything is too quiet and you need a lullaby."

Sofia hugs the bear close, "Thank you, Daddy, I'll always have it nearby."

"What about in school, Sof?" James ask laughingly.

"If I want to bring it to school than I will, James." Sofia looks to Birk, "I want to show you my room, can you come see it? Please."

"I don't know Sofia, this isn't my place, and I don't know if I should go traipsing around the castle. I'm not sure how your mother or the king will feel about it."

"Baileywick will come with you and give you tour after you've seen Sofia's room." Roland wasn't about to trust the man with Sofia even if he was her father.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Baileywick escorts the two out and down the hall towards Sofia's bedroom.

"Philip," A guard, hovering by the door comes closer, bowing to the king. "I want guards on Birk when he's the castle, but don't let them be seen by him, I don't trust him, especially with Sofia. Also I want someone to always have an eye on her. I don't want her hurt."

"Daddy, what do you think might happen?" Amber says quietly suddenly very afraid for her sister. Roland opens his arms and she climbs up to hug him tightly. Miranda looks to James and opens her arms, too, he takes a bit of time to get over but quickly climbs up.

"I hoping nothing will happen, but if he tries anything he'll be stopped immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

"Baileywick, you can wait outside." Sofia had her hand in Birk's when she looked back at the castle's steward. He cast a worried glance at Birk's back and then back to the princess's.

"But Princess, it is my duty to watch over you." Birk turns around that glint in his eyes again.

"Your duty? You don't do it because you care about her, just because it's your job?" Baileywick looks surprised.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that."

"Baileywick, can you please leave us alone." Baileywick looks startled, and bows to Sofia. He leaves the door slightly open and stayed close to the door. He was unashamed as he listened in.

"This place is huge, Sofia." Birk paces around the room picking up things here and there. He peeks into the closet and shakes his head. "I don't know, this just doesn't seem to suit you. I can't imagine you really belonging here." Sofia looks down and climbs up into the window seat.

"I really like it here, I like having a sister and brother, and mom really loves it here."

"But do you feel like you belong, darling? That's what matters." Outside, Baileywick grinds his teeth that man was getting on his nerves. "I mean if you feel like you belong here and are accepted than I won't say anything more. But…" He trails off coming up next to Sofia.

"But, what?" Sofia looks up, very curious.

"But I can give you another option. You could come with me, we'll sail the seas together with the men, and they'll treat you like the little captain. Just like how people treat you like a princess here, but they'll be family, too."

"I don't know, Daddy. I would miss mom a lot and everyone else." Birk nods showing his understanding.

"I don't want you to decide now, take time to think about it. It would only be a year, you won't miss them because you would be having too much fun. And I'm sure they'll have their busy lives, and won't be worried too much, knowing your safe with your big, strong dad. I need to leave in a couple of days but I'll be back in a month or so if the roads are good. When I come back I would like your answer."

"Of course, Daddy, I'll really think about it."

"Good, now I'm taking up the offer for a tour and then I'll be heading to the guest wing with my men. And I'll see you tomorrow." Birk leaves the room after giving a hug to his daughter. Baileywick is right at the door. They proceed with the tour, Baileywick being a perfect gentleman, despite what he was feeling towards the man next to him. They get to Cedrick's room and Baileywick knocks, knowing full well that the sorcerer was in there. The door creaks open.

"Baileywick, what are you doing up here? And who's this?" Cedrick eases the door open more.

"This is Birk Balthazar. Sofia's birth father," Baileywick introduces the man beside him and sees that damn glint light his eyes again. Birk puts out his hand but Cedrick only looks at it with a frown on his face and nods to him.

"Baileywick, sir?" A young guard comes up behind them and Baileywick looks to Cedrick.

"Why don't you come in and see my work area?" He was loathed to do it but he suspected that guard was here to talk about something important. Cedrick shows Birk his place and when Birk tries to touch Wormwood the bird snaps at his finger and the glint returns for a seconds before shrugging and saying that birds never really did like him.

All the while Baileywick talked to the guard about the kings orders, he also made sure the young man would tell the captain to make sure the guest wing was always watched. He wouldn't put it past these men to do something stupid if Captain Birk told them to do it.

They continued on the tour ending with the guest wing, their dinner had already arrived and Birk dug in with the rest of them.

The royal family started their own supper, Sofia was hyper, telling everyone at the table stories of Birk.

"Sofia darling, I think you need to stop for a little." Miranda said softly. Sofia nods and it wasn't until dessert came that she came to decision to tell everyone about the offer her father had given her.

"My daddy says that he wants to bring me on the seas with him for a year. He's leaving in a few days and when he gets back he wants to know whether or not I want to go with him." Amber almost hisses when Sofia starts with 'my daddy' but keeps it in. James gives her nod, it's better to keep it in right now. Miranda looks worriedly at Roland and he shrugs not really knowing what he could do.

"Well, Sofia, it will be you're decision. Your mother and I won't force you to stay here. But know, if you do go we would miss you very much." Sofia nods and the dinner finishes in silence.

The kids were in bed and the king and queen were in their sitting room. Roland was sitting on a recliner a goblet of wine in one hand, his other rested on Miranda's stomach. Miranda was sitting in between his legs almost asleep with her head on his chest her hand intertwined with his on her abdomen.

"When are we going to tell them?" Roland asks making circle motions with his thumb.

"I wanted it to be soon but with Birk being here and trying to take Sofia. I don't want to sway her decision and making her regret it later so maybe when the month is up. I just don't know, Rollie. I do know that before the baby comes I want to start tucking in the kids and reading them bedtime stories, I'm afraid they'll think we aren't giving them any attention once she comes."

"I think they'll love their new baby brother and will know if there are times when he needs you more than they do." Miranda laughs elbows him slightly.

"You mean baby sister." Roland smirks.

"No, I absolutely meant to say baby brother." There's a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sorry, to disturb you, Your Majesties. Philip said it was urgent." Baileywick comes in and Cedrick comes in behind him. "Cedrick wanted to come and talk to you about Birk."

"That's good because that's what this meeting is about. Please, sit down you two." Roland gestures to the couch and chair. Baileywick takes the couch and relaxes, like he's done many times before when the king and queen wanted to share his company for an evening. Cedrick sits in the chair clearly uncomfortable with informality. "Please, Baileywick tell us what you think."

"I don't like him and I don't trust him but especially so when he's with Sofia. And that glint in his eyes that doesn't sit right with me." Roland looks at Cedrick.

"I suggest you get him out of the castle as soon as possible and make sure he never comes back. Wormword might not like anyone but he tried to bite Birk and he doesn't do that unless he senses extreme hatred."

"He made a deal with Sofia." Miranda says quietly snuggly closer to her husband's warmth.

"I know, I was listening when he asked her." When Baileywick sees Cedrick's confused expression he explains. "Apparently, Birk offered to take Sofia out to sea with him for a year and asked for her decision at the end of the month."

"She can't!" Roland looks at him incredulously. "Your Majesty, pardon me, but you can't let her go with him, it could mean horrible danger for her. And who ever heard of a princess riding the seas with men who are barely above pirates."

"We can't do anything about it, it's her decision and if that's what she wants than we can't stop her." Roland says sadly swirling his wine and taking a sip. "We just have to hope that she'll make the right decision. Otherwise, I can send a few guards with her, some even volunteered when I asked the captain earlier. If she does decide to do it she will be protected and no one will have a say in that."

"If that's all, Sire, I think it might be best if we all retire early tonight." Baileywick and Cedrick bow to the king and leave. Roland finishes off his drink and wraps his arms around his wife.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose her, Rollie."

"I know, I feel terrified, too. I've had so little time with her but I already love her so much, I don't want her without us. She belongs here, where we can love her and protect her along with her siblings. I just hope that she makes the right decision." Roland takes his wife to bed and holds her through the night especially when gentle sobs rack her body in fear of her child being taken away from her.

 _You're a horrible princess._ Sofia looks through the Darkness to see a silhouette of a person she races towards it. _You're no good at it._

 _I've seen many princesses in my day but none that are as bad as you._

 _You should've stayed a commoner._ In front of her were the headmistresses of Royal Prep, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She shakes her head, what is going on? She runs away from them.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Sofia screams through the darkness.

 _I was hoping that you would adapt to royal life, but I was wrong. How can a daughter let their mother down so horribly? Amber and James are my only children now, you've disgraced me._

Her mother, too? She runs again.

"Dad? Dad, where are you?" Maybe he could help her.

 _I'm not your real father remember, so why should I help you? Your mother insisted that I gave you a chance and now that she's disowned you, I can let you be a commoner again. Isn't that what you wanted? That way you could spend all the time you want with those commoner friends._

"Nooo, leave me alone."

 _What kind of princess are you? You know I never wanted you as a sister that's why I told James to trick you with the swing set._

"That was you, Amber?"

 _Of course it was me, you need to learn your place, commoner, and that's at my feet._

"James! Help!"

 _What do you want Sofia? I learning to be king and I don't need a commoner like you to be around me all the time. You're a waste of space, even your villager friends don't want you._

"Ruby? Jade?" Sofia collapses to her knees and the dark figures surround her.

 _He's right we don't want you here anymore._ Sofia cries and cries, this can't be true, none of it can.

 _Your amulet is powerful, it could give you the power to see into people's heart and minds to see what they really think and feel. I always wanted that amulet, you little nobody, and once you're gone, I can whisk it away and no one will think anything of it._

"Not you, too, Cedrick." The darkness closes in on her, everyone whispering mean and horrible things to her. Then a pulse of light too small to clear the darkness but enough to instill a little hope.

"It just seems that you don't belong here but you could come with me." Birk and his earlier conversation comes back to her and she reaches out to try to get to him. With no luck she gives up and lets the darkness drag her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia wakes up with her nightgown drenched and her stomach rolling. She races to her recently finished bathroom and empties her stomach in the toilet.

"Oh, Sofia, sweetheart." Kind hands pull her hair back and rub her back. She sits back and curls into a ball on the floor. "Oh, princess, let me put you back to bed. You shouldn't be on the floor like that." Baileywick goes to move her but she just shakes her head, then she starts to shiver. Baileywick leaves for a second and comes back with her blanket. He wraps it around her and pulls her into his lap after sitting down. He rocks her gently but she fights the sleep he wants to her to go into. She doesn't want to see the nightmare anymore.

"No, I don't want to sleep, not anymore. Please, Baileywick don't make me go to sleep again. Please." She starts crying and Baileywick holds her closer.

"Okay, sweetheart, I won't make you do anything you don't want to, you know I won't." He makes soft noises and assurances to her still rocking her back and forth. James and Amber come in when Sofia finally passes out from exhausting herself.

"What's wrong with her, Baileywick?" James asks coming to touch Sofia on the forehead. Amber comes over and holds her smaller hand in hers.

"I don't know you two but she'll be better after a little more sleep." He stands with Sofia in his arms and lays her in bed, tucking her in. Amber and James climb up, each giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on you two, breakfast should be ready. Amber grabs Baileywick's hand before he leaves.

"She's going to be fine, right?" Baileywick bends down still holding her hand.

"Your sister is one of the strongest people I know, whatever is wrong, she'll get through it." Amber nods and walks away. "Come along, James, let your sister rest." James moves off the bed and follows Amber out. "Violet, can you change her nightgown, please, she sweated so much that it made it wet. She shouldn't be sleeping in it."

"Yes, sir." Baileywick looks at Sofia, one more time and to the bear sitting next to her. It was probably all his fault, him showing up, bringing some disease or worse; thinking about his conversation with Sofia. ' _Doesn't belong', if anyone belonged here it was Sofia, she had always been a true princess._

"Where's Sofia?" Miranda asks as soon as Baileywick enters.

"She's not feeling well and so I put her back to bed."

"Yeah, we found Baileywick and her in the bathroom. She was shivering even though she was wrapped in a blanket and she puked."

"You're at the table James, let's avoid some word usage." Roland says putting more pancakes on his plate.

"Sorry, dad."

"Oh, poor Sofia, I'll check on her after breakfast." Miranda says, her motherly instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Thankfully there's no school today so she won't have to miss. I'll come with you, dear." Roland set his hand briefly on Miranda's hand. Breakfast continues but Baileywick decides to scoop up some soon to be left over scones, the ones with the strawberries that Sofia liked. He left before the royal family telling the king that he was going to bring Sofia breakfast. When he arrived he hears sniffles and gently sobbing, he races in only to realize that Sofia was still asleep.

"No, leave me alone, just leave me alone." Sofia pleads with a nonexistent thing, and Baileywick's heart breaks. Nightmares, Sofia had nightmares, Baileywick knew before this she never once had a nightmare. Or maybe last night, it fell into place, if it was a horrible nightmare she would have been sweating add that to the shock of having her first nightmare, it explained why she emptied her stomach. He slowly approaches leaving the breakfast tray on the table. With his long legs he was able to easily get in the bed and he pulls Sofia close waking her up.

"It's alright, I've got you. It was just a nightmare, little one." Sofia buries her face in her hands, sobs rack her body. "You can tell me about or I can just hold you while you let it all out. Your parents are coming up to visit you after they finish breakfast."

"I don't want to see anyone today. And I really don't want to talk about it. Please, don't tell anyone about this either, promise." Sofia says through the tears.

"Okay, Princess, and I promise." She soon exhausted herself from crying and passes out in the steward's arms. This time Baileywick was certain that she wouldn't have any dreams at all, seeing as how exhausted she looked laying in her massive bed by herself. Baileywick slips outside and finds Amber and James sitting outside.

"Did she have another nightmare?" James asks and Baileywick nods sliding down beside the twins.

"I wonder what's wrong. I mean, it is Sofia, what could she be scared or stressed about?" Amber mumbles, James looks at her his eyebrows raised. "What? I was curious about dreams one time and I read all about them and what can cause nightmares."

"Cool." James mutters, not even up for making fun of Amber.

"You are right, Princess, it is Sofia and she is brave and doesn't let things shake her. However, she might be stressed about Captain Birk being here and scared that she won't make the right choice when it comes to his proposition."

"But she will, she always does." James mutters, they sit in silence a bit until Baileywick interupts.

"Well you two don't need to be sitting here. Amber you have a tea party to attend and James you have a playdate with Prince Zander and Prince Khalid. Why don't you both get ready?" The twins gracefully pull their selves off the floor and walk away to their bedrooms. Baileywick sighs and gets off the floor himself, right before the King and Queen round the corner of the hall. Baileywick greets them and tells them that the princess was sleeping again and that he thought it would be best to leave her be at the present. They agreed and walked off, Miranda looking worriedly over her shoulder.

Three hours later Sofia was up, dressed, and eating lunch with Amber, Hildegard, Clio, and Vivian. They were having a nice little tea party in the gardens and in the distance you could hear the boys playing in the pirate ship. Baileywick watches the girls, helping the wait staff when necessary. Before rushing off to check on the boys, he glances at Sofia, noticing that there's a little color in her cheeks and she's laughing and talking with her sister and friends. He rushes off hoping that this would last and he wouldn't have to see the little girl so worn down and scared again.

Birk leaves the next day with little trouble, over half of the stuff they brought and all but a few of the men went with; everything and the men that were left behind stays in a guest house some ways away from the main castle. A week or so pass and Sofia seems to be doing great, however, every night the nightmare comes and scares her awake, and so every morning Baileywick finds her already awake and ready for school. The only meal she takes with others is supper, eating early in her room and eating by herself at lunch with excuse of visiting Minimus. However, even if her outward appearances and her supposed eating habits fake some people her lowering grades tell a different story.

"Sofia, what do you have to say for yourself? A C minus in sorcery class? That is one of your best classes, how could you get that?" Miranda questions her daughter after she gets home from school, the twins were sent away and only Miranda, Roland, and Baileywick occupied the room. Sofia was left standing in front of all three of them and only Baileywick held a curious and concerned look, her parents were disappointed and very mad.

"I just messed the spell up, all three times. It happens sometimes, okay?" Sofia mumbles.

"Not okay, Sofia, because this isn't the only class that you are having troubles in." Roland says. "There's also history, diplomatic studies, and art. Is it because they're getting too hard because I'm sure James or Amber could help you, if they can't we can hire a tutor. It is understandable, you weren't able attend the first two years of school." Sofia's eyes flash.

"It isn't my fault that I wasn't a princess when it would've been best to start Royal Prep. Maybe it would be better to just drop it and let me go back to the village school." Sofia fumes and Baileywick raises his eyebrow.

"Don't take that tone with your father, young lady, he has had a long day and doesn't need you going off on him." Miranda says just as hotly.

"Oh but you know it would be totally alright if James or Amber does it, because that would be fine, they are his real children. I'm just a spare that tagged along with you, I'm sure he didn't even want me. You must have done some convincing to get me in, another man's daughter under the King's roof, acting and playing the part as just another royal child, but not really belonging." Miranda's mouth gaps open, Roland has a shocked look on, and Baileywick's eyebrows keep inching up, it was almost comical the three of them and a small part of Sofia wanted to laugh at them.

"Sofia…" Roland starts but trails off, still not sure how to respond to the little girl he's thought as one of his own since he met her. She turns her back on them and walks to the door, pausing.

"I know the punishment, to my room without supper," She turns around and says mockingly, "If I may, Your Majesty's." The door slams shut and leaves a silent room behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this one's been later than usual, I forgot. Thanks trueGeek for your comments, this isn't the story I have written that I have problems staying in one tense, I also have problems staying in third or first person sometimes. Hope you all enjoy the story and comments are welcome!**

"What was that?" Roland murmurs.

"A very pissed off Princess, it seems." Baileywick says grimly. "And a very sad and confused one."

"Why?" Miranda was visibly shaken, she had never seen Sofia like that, not even when she was younger and threw temper tantrums.

"I could go ask her, it seems none of her anger was directed towards me at all. I would be the best choice even if we factor in the twins talking to her." Baileywick says walking around to the front of the King and Queen.

"What about Cedric, they are best friends." Roland asks.

"He's visiting his parents in Magic Meadows." Miranda replies absent mindedly.

"Okay, Baileywick go talk to her but after supper, that way she has some time to cool down. Would you bring her some food as well?" Baileywick bowed in answer and left to get the dining room ready for supper. But first he stops by James and Amber's rooms, telling them to leave Sofia alone for the night.

Supper comes and goes, the twins try to question their parents as to what was wrong with Sofia but without an answer from either they leave it alone. Baileywick gathers food and goes off to find Sofia in her room reading, her eyes were glazed over and he suspected she wasn't reading at all. He knocks, she murmurs a "come in" without looking away from the book.

"I have supper for you." She waves at her table and Baileywick sets it down. "Do you want to talk about what happened with your parents?" She shook her head and turns a page, still not seeming to read. "Okay, then we can sit together while I make sure you eat all of your supper, Princess."

Finally he gets a look at her eyes dead on, when she flicks them to him, in response he raises his eyebrows and pulls out a chair for her. She sighs, sets her book down closing it-confirming that she really wasn't reading, and takes a seat. The steward sits across from her and pours a cup of tea for both of them. They sit in silence, enjoying each other's company, finally Sofia speaks up.

"You know you're never in it, it always makes me wonder why. Why don't I have any insecurities about you? Is it because you use to be a commoner like me. Or is it because I know you accept me any way I come, princess or commoner. Or, for some other reason, like I can't even imagine you and I having any problems between us." Baileywick is slightly shocked and tries to think how this came about. _The Nightmare, is she still having it?_ He wonders to himself, but then decides to ask her.

"Is this coming from the nightmare you had when Birk first came? Are you still having it?" Sofia's eyes glaze over again and she refuses to answer. Soon she finishes her supper and returns to her window seat after thanking him for the food and company. As he leaves, he looks back at the girl who he knows can capture anyone's heart, "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yes, thank you, and don't forget to keep your promise." Baileywick leaves thinking keeping that promise might lead to horrible things, but believes she can figure it all out before anything too bad happens.

The next day came too quickly and not quickly enough, Sofia went through her routine and waited for Robin and Mia to bring her breakfast. She was glad she had them as friends, it was less puzzling than Baileywick but still why would this horrible nightmare leave anyone out? The tapping at the window brings her out of her thoughts and she races over to let the birds in. Not a second later Clover hops in through one of the many animal holes in the castle, this particular one leading straight into her room.

Soon she was off to school but instead of like her usual flights in the past two weeks she doesn't put up much of a front, choosing to stay quiet and listen to James and Amber squabble. That argument she had with her parents sort of released something and she was just itching to let it go wild, let everyone know that she knew what they thought of her. She did an admiral job holding in all through morning classes but when lunch came around, the control was going down the drain fast. Unfortunately, it was when her control was at the weakest point that James decided he was done letting Sofia go off by herself.

"Sofia, where are you going?" James grabs her arm halting her before she could leave through the back door.

"Where I go every day, James, to have lunch with Minimus." She tugs away and finds herself even more caught as he grabs her other arm.

"I'm worried about you, Sof, and you don't need to be going out there, wherever you go. I know you don't go to the stables, I asked Sir Gillian. Sofia, I can't let you go anywhere by yourself, what if you get hurt and I'm not there to help or Amber?"

"Stop worrying about me, stay focused on becoming King and I'll stay focused on taking care of myself. It isn't yours or Amber's job to be my keeper so stop trying. You shouldn't even be worried about me, I'm not even your real sister! My mom married your dad, end of story, you all make it clear that I don't belong so just leave me alone." Sofia tugs away but James holds on.

"Stop. If I hold on any tighter I'm going to hurt you." Sofia keeps pulling away and her struggles increase once she spots the headmistresses and Amber coming up behind James.

"Too late." Sofia stomps James's foot and dashes away.

"Sooofiaaaa!" James calls after her, the faeries stop him before he can run off after.

"She can't get far, let her cool down and you can go look for her during recess." Flora tells James patting him on the shoulder, they leave him standing by the door with Amber.

"There's something wrong with her." James says rubbing foot against the back of his leg.

"No kidding, she was yelling and was angry, that isn't Sofia." Amber touches his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, not. Our little sister isn't acting like herself and on top of that she's saying she isn't our real sister and that she doesn't belong. It's all so ridiculous, it shouldn't matter whether or not we share the same parents when we were born, we do now and we love each like a real family. Why would she think differently?" Amber thinks back to the single sided yelling match and picks up a few words Sofia used.

"She said 'you all make it clear that I don't belong', right?" James nods, confused where she was going. "What if it isn't what she feels is true but what she thinks what we feel is true?"

"You mean she thinks that we're the ones that feel that way? That's unthinkable."

"It isn't if that's what's going through her head. But the real question here is what made her think about it all in the first place. Sofia sees the good in everyone, especially us why would that change? Why would she think that we don't love her as equally as we love each other? And is there anything else that she's thinking and not telling us?" Lunch comes and goes, and James recruits his friends, Amber and her friends, and Sofia's friends to go and look for her. By the end of recess they weren't able to find her and she didn't show up for the rest of the day. Sir Gillian reported that Minimus wasn't in the stable when he got back, and it was very likely that Sofia left with him.

Back at the castle, Sofia unsaddles Minimus and leads him in the stables, settling him in his stall. She gets to one of the outside animals holes and finds Clover waiting for her there, she uses her amulet to shrink down and climbs on Clover's back. Soon they were in her room and Sofia was explaining to her animal friends what had happened. She finds herself dozing off and passes out, so tired that no nightmares can intrude. Unfortunately, it can't last and she's rudely wakened by the slamming of her doors.

In the doorway stood, everyone, her dad and mom, Amber and James, Baileywick, Cedric, and Philip. She groans in response and sits up, suddenly her dad is rushing at her and she flinches away throwing her hands up, partially scared by him and a forgotten memory popping up with a different man hitting her. But instead of hard blows landing on her, she feels a gentle stroke, she pulls her head up and sees her dad gently touching her arm, worry in his eyes. His hand goes to her face and his thumb runs over her cheek, he kneels down to get into eye contact.

"We were so worried about you. James and Amber came crashing into my study, James was almost yelling and Amber was bawling. Your mom and I didn't know what to think until we got them calmed down. And then I was so afraid that someone took you after they told me you disappeared. I don't think I could've waited patiently while others went looking for you and your captor, I'd find him and kill him myself. Then I would lock you up so no one could ever do it again."

"Roland." Miranda sounds like she and Amber are choking on tears and Sofia skips her eyes over them and then to James. She flinches again and scooches back, away from him, he has this murderous look in his eyes and Sofia is instantly afraid again. James walks forward his eyes never leaving hers.

"You never ever do that again, do you understand? We are going to sit down and talk about everything you said to me and we are not leaving this room until you tell me everything that's going on inside of that head of yours. We will do it alone and I will determine whether or not I tell anyone else, do you understand?" James is right next to Roland now and everyone is looking at him incredulously. "It's a simple yes or no, Sofia."

"Yes." She squeaks out and he nods, turning away.

"I'm going to put my stuff away and change, in that time I want everyone out and I want you to have come up with the best story you've got. You're going to need it to explain what you told me at school today." James leaves and soon everyone is out of the room except Amber. James returns a little later with a t-shirt and shorts on and his blanket and pillow trailing behind him. "Get out, Amber."

"But-" Amber starts as James drops his stuff to the floor.

"Leave! Now!" Amber scurries off, and James turns to look at Sofia. "I told Baileywick to bring up supper if we don't answer his knock. Go get your pjs on and I'll set up the fort."


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia does as she's told and remembers the first time when James had come in and made one with her. It was one of the few days she had felt homesick and he thought it would be a cool way to cheer her up. It ended up as being a time where she told him about memories before the castle and everything she was feeling, the doubts and insecurities, too. Since then it became a ritual of sorts whenever he thought she needed it she would always come back from supper with the fort made and James sitting inside waiting for her. Very much like what was in front of her as she walked out of the closet except now he was waiting outside it, waiting for her to get in first; like she had anywhere to run right now. Of course she did think about staying in the closet for the rest of the night, but he would've found her and it might've been much worse.

"How 'bout you tell me what's been wrong with you for the past two weeks." Sofia looks slightly shocked. "If anyone can see through this wall you've put up, it's gonna be me. So tell me what's wrong, we're in the fort, Sof, you have to tell me."

"When you become King and Amber probably marries Axel, what do you think will happen to me?" Sofia pauses, giving James this look that tells him to not answer. "More than likely, I'll become like Aunt Tilly, left to my own devices and traveling the world, shouldn't I be learning now instead of later? You worrying after me isn't going to help me."

"You're not going to be like Aunt Tilly, I won't let my best advisor leave me just to have fun traveling around. Even if she does go on the occasional diplomatic mission, she was still alone with no one to make sure she didn't get too out of hand with her antics. Until recently she didn't have anyone, now she does; Uncle Bart is amazing and is very understanding but he doesn't let her get too unruly and he makes sure they visit us more often."

"How's this a bad thing? I get to have fun and help the kingdom and eventually I'll find a wonderful man to spend the rest of my days with. Plus I'm already like her, I've been on many adventures already, I know this castle and its secrets like the back of my hand, and last but not least I live in her old room. What has happened to me is only the beginning of even more marvelous adventures."

"Sofia, understand this. I. Won't. Let you. Leave. So you can stop fantasizing about having grand adventures elsewhere and without me because I'm making sure you will be my highest ranking advisor and my best diplomat. You want something to study when we get to Royal Prep High, you get all the classes that will make you the best at those two things. Now, you and I both know that isn't what's been bothering you, out with it." Sofia tugs at the bear in her hands not wanting to tell him.

"There's nothing wrong, James, nothing other than what I told you. You made me feel better and we've cleared some of the future up, now why don't you leave and I can finish my homework for the night."

"I'm not leaving, you think I'm gonna believe you when you're not even looking at me? Forget about that stupid bear and tell me what's wrong." James sounds like he's getting angry but Sofia still thinks it better to leave him the dark.

"Like I said nothing's wrong, I'm still thinking about your response about me becoming your advisor. It's such a long way away so many things could happen in between, I just want to think about all my options and that still includes becoming like Aunt Tilly." Suddenly James rips the bear from Sofia's hands and throws it over his shoulder.

"Stop trying to distract me. You tell me right now or I go to Cedric's room and find a spell that will make you tell the truth." Sofia sighs, sounding defeated, why did she ever think she could distract James? Oh, that's right because, normally, he's easy to distract.

"I've…I've been having nightmares, they're horrible and everyone's in them, except for Baileywick and my animal friends. Everyone, they tell me what they really think of me, including you. It hurts so much, James, all the time their words swirl in my head. I lost control last night with mom and dad and then you earlier today. The words from you three hurt the most and I just can't forget them."

"What about Amber?"

"That's part of the nightmare that doesn't make sense, it's like stuff I already knew before she became better. I don't really listen to the nightmare Amber because of that, but it does make me wonder whether she's really changed at all."

"It's good that you don't listen to her but should any of it really make sense? Sofia, you must know that everyone loves you, you are an amazing, bright person and everyone who has ever met you has been better for the experience. These nightmares shouldn't even exist, why would something like this be in your head? Even if it's the smallest doubts or insecurities it shouldn't be there." Sofia can't say anything, how can she explain to James that she knows it's true because a power her amulet gave her. She ends up smiling weakly and protesting when he bundles her up in his arms and lay themselves down. However, she does fall asleep and it isn't because she's exhausted that nightmares stay away but because there are beautiful, hopeful dreams in its place.

"Why did she flinch?" Roland looks up from the papers on his desk to Miranda.

"What?" Miranda wears a confused expression looking up from her book.

"When I went over to her she flinched and threw up her arms, like she thought I was going to hit her. Why?" His wife sighs and sets down her book, she pulls up her legs and lays her head on them.

"I'm sure it was more of an instinct than her actually being afraid you would hit her."

"What aren't you telling me?" Roland gets up and sits at the end of the couch she was on.

"Remember when we were talking to Birk that first time? I said that the sea made him hard and mean to everyone except Sofia. That wasn't entirely right. We were married young and I had Sofia in that beginning stage of our marriage; right after he decided to go out to sea. He was so mad when I told him, I was almost sure I was going to lose Sofia that night. He finally stopped hitting me when he ran into the bed, he never touched me after that until Sofia was born." Miranda shivers and huddles her knees closer to herself.

"After Sofia was born he got worse, he would yell and scream, and then leave only to come back in the middle of the night drunk. After the first few times of me trying to help him back to bed and me getting hit for it, I ended up faking sleep anytime he came in. Of course, his trips became more frequent as well. He was only around less than half of the time. When Sofia grew up a bit, she was able to walk around and get into trouble. The first few times when I came home from a friend's or the market, I didn't know it was happening, more than a few I hate to admit. She was so clumsy moving around I figured all the bruises were just from that, how wrong I was. I found out one of the times he thought I was gone, Sofia threw one of her frequent temper tantrums and I walked in to see him beating her with his belt."

"Miranda…" Roland powers past her weak attempts to keep him away and bundles her up in his arms.

"I couldn't do anything except offer myself up, but he took that and kept beating on Sofia. But there's more than just that. On Sofia's four birthday, she threw a tantrum and he dealt with it the way he usually does. But he hit her so hard," Miranda starts sobbing into Roland's chest. "I thought she was dead, Rollie, I thought I was going to lose my baby. He hit her and she didn't see it coming, she went flying into the bed post, there was so much blood. We sort of stood frozen and then Birk raced to one of his many packs and pulled out all these medical supplies, he told me to get the doctor. He stopped the bleeding by the time I got back, the doctor gave her a few stitches and wrapped her up and left saying if she didn't fully wake up within the next day to come get him." Roland could feel the tears rolling down his face.

"She woke up the next day, right about the time we were going to get the doctor. She didn't have any memories, just remembered people. She knew me, Birk, her friends, everyone, but no memories, inevitably a few things changed about her. She was so happy, she never got mad about anything, and she loved Birk so much. He didn't hit her after that and spoiled her rotten, he never hit me again either but he threatened. About three years ago, two years before we met, Birk and I had that fight and Sofia listened in, day after, he left and we didn't see him until two weeks ago."

"So she protected herself because an instinct Birk had instilled in her. I'm going to kill that man when he comes back." Roland's eyes were alight with a deadly fire and Miranda believed he would do it.

"Don't, he's not worth it and after that day he was one of the best dads in the world."

"So you're asking me not to do anything to the man that beat you and Sofia for four years and almost killed our daughter; before I even got to meet her or show her how much I love her. He treated you like shit Miranda and lied to you when he said he wanted a child with you. He was unprepared and unable to provide for a family and instead of just admitting to it and letting you help him, he got mad and took it out on you two. I'm at least confronting him about it and then we'll go from there." They sat together till supper rolled around, James and Sofia were absent but Baileywick said they were both sleeping peacefully in their fort. In fact, they slept till their actual bedtime and when they woke up they had supper together and then James left for his room. Sofia did stuff around her room till she felt like going to sleep again, from taking a hot shower to playing with her toys; but she did leave the fort up, she liked the reminder that James was always there for her.

 _You worthless Princess, take your punishment the way you should! Don't curl up into a ball!_

"Dad! Please, stop!" Sofia curls into a tighter ball as kicks rain down on her. "Daddy, please!"

 _If you don't want Dad to do it anymore, than I will. I hate you, Sofia, you should just leave!_

"No, James, please. Stop!" Sofia's sobs fill the instant darkness. She still shivers and whimpers in her ball even though she's all alone.

 _Good-bye, Sofia, see you tomorrow night._ The chilling voices from her nightmare family follow her out of her dreadful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for this being so late, school's been hectic but I made it longer to make up for it (plus I couldn't find a good stopping point).**

"Sof, wake up! We have lots to do today!" James comes barreling into the room and up to her bed. "Sof, are you okay?"

"Wait!" Sofia stops James climb up her bed with her panic stricken voice. "Just leave me alone, okay? You've done enough already."

"We already talked about this, Sofia, they're just nightmares. I would never do or say or think anything mean about or to you. I love you, Sof." James tries to progress up the bed but is stopped again when Sofia screams bloody murder. "Shit!" James falls off the bed while trying to cover his ears.

"Princess Sofia!" Baileywick rushes in the room with one of the guards that are assigned to Sofia. Baileywick finds the poor girl huddled in a ball in the far corner of her massive bed and James laying on the floor looking at his sister wearily.

"Get him out, please, everyone just, please, leave." The guard helps James up and ushers him out, before Baileywick can say anything the King and Queen rush in.

"Sofia, my baby, are you okay?" Sofia practically jumps into Miranda's arms. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Sofia?" Roland rounds the bed but the closer he comes the more agitated Sofia becomes.

"Don't hurt me, Daddy, please. I didn't mean to scream, I'm sorry, so sorry, please." Sobs rack Sofia's thin body and Miranda looks to Roland for guidance. Roland wraps his arms around the both them and quietly whispers.

"Do these arms feel like they could hurt you? While I hold you and your mother so gently."

"But you're strong, you could easily…" Sofia trails off.

"I'm so strong because I need to be able to protect as many people as I do. Especially you, your brother and sister, and your mother. I'm so strong because I need to be able to pick you all up and just hold you tight. Keep you all safe from harm." A small giggle sob escapes.

"You're not that strong, Daddy."

"I am if I need to be. But sometimes I'm not as strong as I want to be, do you know who lends me strength when I get down?"

"Mommy?" Roland shares a look with Miranda.

"A little but I get a lot from you. You are the strongest person I know but that doesn't mean you need to be strong all the time. Sometimes you can act your age. Just remember, Sofia, we are always here for you. And we will always love you." Roland somehow maneuvers them onto to the bed, Amber and James who were at the door climb up too and slip into the embrace. They sit together for a while but then James speaks up.

"As much as I'm loving this, me, Sof, and Amber need to finish our family tree project. The Headmistresses paired all the siblings together and its due Monday."

"Alright if you need help we'll be in my study." Roland lets them all go and the kids scurry off, however, Sofia comes back for the bear Birk gave her and another hug from both her mom and dad. The kids eat a small breakfast as they work and soon they come up to an half way mark.

"Why don't we take a tea break?" Amber suggests.

"And snacks?" James lays down his pen and looks at his twin expectantly.

"Of course, snacks, what kind of tea break doesn't have snacks?" Amber smiles and looks over to Sofia. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to go see Mr. Cedric, he should be back by now."

"But wasn't he at his parents the day before yesterday. Why was he gone again?"

"After his parents, he visited his sister and stayed the night there and part of the day, the rest of it he went and visited Greylock and stayed last night with his sister again. He said he was going to be back early morning today." Amber and James wave her off and she walks to Cedric's with her bear for company.

"Mr. Cedric, you here?" Sofia knocks and pushes the door open.

"Princess, there you are. I was wondering how long it would be till I saw you." They sat and talked and Cedric showed Sofia a few fun spells his sister taught him. However, everything wasn't completely normal, there seemed to be something wrong with Wormwood. When Sofia walked in, he flew up to the window and sat there still giving Sofia the evil eye.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's sulking about something or another. Just ignore him, Princess." Cedric looks to the bear in Sofia's arms. "You think I could see your bear, I'm curious what magic was used to make it sing when you're by yourself."

"No, you can't have him." Suddenly a look Cedric had never seen in Sofia's eyes, came into them and if he had to guess what it was, he would've said fear and panic.

"I'll give it back I promise, I just want to see it for a few seconds." Cedric stretches his hand towards it, palm up.

"No, I know what you really want, Mr. Cedric. I should've seen it sooner but I do now. You want my amulet, I remember all the times you've attempted to get it and I recognize it now. I hoped I was wrong but I'm not, am I?" Cedric sits there shocked, his hand still out. "You're horrible, just leave me alone."

Sofia storms into the big library thankful that James and Amber wasn't there. How could she explain what she had learned, and why would they believe her? One, they thought her amulet was just a necklace. Two, it's Cedric they think he's bumbling and incompetent most of the time. And three, why would they believe anything she learned in a nightmare? No, she'll stay here and calm down.

They get the project done and place it in Amber's room on her giant desk. James goes outside to ride Echo around and Amber stays in her room to finish the rest of her homework. Sofia decides to go read and walks towards the study that was dubbed as hers. A number of months ago, Baileywick had shown Sofia a small study that was filled with books. Originally it was Tilly's hideaway when she lived in the castle and over the years when she was gone, she'd bring back books from other places to fill it. There were books on the table and chairs and a few on the desk. Sofia grabs one she had laid on the coffee table and curls up into her favorite overstuffed chair. Too soon there's a knock on the door and Baileywick peeks in.

"Thought I might find you here, Princess. It's time for supper." Sofia sighs and leaves her book open on the chair along with her teddy bear. Supper is quiet tonight with only a few conversation, one about the next flying derby tournament, another about the kids' school project, and another about Aunt Tilly coming to visit at the end of the month. What was left unspoken was the fact that the reason she was coming was to say good-bye to Sofia for a year.

"We'll come and tuck you all in after a few hours, get some homework done in that time please." Miranda say to her children as they leave the room, Roland leaves for the study and Miranda stays behind to talk to Michelle, one of the part-maid-part-wait-staff woman. They had a lot in common and Miranda enjoyed that when asked she had dropped the I'm-talking-to-the-Queen-I-better-watch-myself demeanor. As Sofia leaves her place by the dining room door she thinks about her mother's worries.

"Does she really think my birth dad being back is a bad thing?" Sofia mutters to herself as goes back to the library. "And me going with him even worse? I mean what could happen, I'll have royal guards with me the whole year and dad and his crew wouldn't let anything hurt me."

Another week passes by and Sofia gets more worried by the day, hoping she'll make the right choice. She had begun a routine sometime the week before of going to her study after school and after supper not spending much extra time with the rest of her family. James hadn't decided to intervene with the fort yet but she knew it was coming soon. This weekend had her parents way at a resort, James at Khalid's, and Amber at Hildegard's, she was supposed to go with Amber but decided not to faking a cold after their parents left.

Tonight's nightmare was different, like she was in a haze wondering around in an empty castle. One that had been empty for years it seemed, dust collected everywhere and there was a feeling in the air that seemed to say to Sofia that the castle equally enjoyed by her being there and feared it. A darkness loomed in the air and she wrapped her arms around herself. What Sofia didn't know was that she was actually sleepwalking with a glowing amulet, one that had a tint of blue. She walks to her limit, which is right into Baileywick.

"Sofia? What are you doing out of bed?" Baileywick crouches down and looks the little girl in the face. She wears a glazed expression and Baileywick realizes that she's sleepwalking, he had seen it before when his own brother did it when they were younger. Instead of trying to shake her out of it, he picks her up and she instantly wraps around him. "Well, this is probably the best sleep you've gotten in a while. I should put you back to bed but I'm afraid you'll slip into a nightmare or start sleepwalking again. I'll just carry you around than."

So through the evening and part of the night Baileywick carries around Sofia, he completes all his work and has checked on everyone he needed to, except Cedric. Earlier he had heard one of the maids talking about how Cedric hasn't slept a wink for about a week and he refuses to come out of his room. They've felt bad for him and had been leaving food outside his door when he hadn't come down to get some. Taking the trip up the stairs is a hard task when you have a sleeping child but he had to make sure the poor sorcerer wasn't dead in there.

"Cedric, are you alive in there?" Baileywick barely knocks once before the door sweeps open.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I need help." Cedric flicks his eyes to Sofia and back to Baileywick.

"That's new. What do you need?" Cedric gestures over to a stool, they both take a seat and Cedric runs a hand through his dirty hair.

"I think there's a spell over Sofia, I need you to help me by laying her down and getting that damn bear away from her." Baileywick eyes Cedric and Wormwood, both looked half dead, however, he sort of believed him about the spell.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Because I've been looking through all my books and have been contacting every magic person I know to figure out what the hell is playing the part of Sofia's long lost father. I have a few leads, Greylock said it could be a Nightmare Beast but they can't hold their shape to specific person or thing for longer than a couple of weeks and the crew has unfabricated memories, as far as I can tell, so the creature had to hold the shape for all that time that he was with them. My parents said an Alp but they leave a distinct smell behind that is sensed by major magic users and they have a hat they wear all the time and when they change shape it's still visible. My sister suggested some type of hybrid creature. Of course, I think it might be Ms. Nettle."

"You do realize what you're saying is ridiculous. All those creatures are myths, there isn't any possible way for them to be real. And I thought Ms. Nettle was dealt with." By this time the steward had started pacing the barely lit chamber.

"Baileywick, there's a small country in this world that thinks the same as you do but they also think that magic isn't real and that there's no such thing as a phoenix or a flying horse or fairies. Just because you think that they're not real, doesn't mean they actually aren't."

"Fine, I get it. But why do you think that he really isn't who he says he is?"

"Go lay her down on my bed, and get me that bear. I'll explain while I examine it." Baileywick does as he says and the bear slips easily from her grasp. He hands it to Cedric. "Thanks, sit down. So it isn't all that unknown in the magical world that dark beings really don't care about rules or boundaries. Staying away from humans is too hard for them, they feed off us and they use any means possible to get what they want." He shakes the bear, reminding Baileywick that it sang.

"I'm actually hoping for it to be Ms. Nettle. Even though she lives by the same rules as dark creatures, she can be dealt with. However, if it is some kind of creature we need to make sure it doesn't get what it wants. As soon as it does they leave this kind of darkness that just stays with the place forever."

"We also can't let it win because its goal would be Sofia." Cedric hums and waves his wand and pours some liquid over the bear. He exhales slowly as a black cloud oozed out of the bear.

"That's not good. Whatever or whoever it is, it used a transfer spell. Before now I'm sure there was a lot more darkness, but now…"

"Now it's in Sofia?" Cedric nods as he puts white crystals around the bear. He whispers under his breath and the darkness instantly fills up the crystals. Cedric quickly takes them and puts them in a bag magically sealing it.

"I'll go get rid of that tomorrow, I'll have my parents help. I really, really hope it is Ms. Nettle."

"What are we going to do?" Baileywick looks worriedly up to where Sofia lay sleeping, already he could hear her tossing and turning. If the bear caused this before, it's certainly not causing it now.

"We can't do anything. The only person that can take off the spell on Sofia is the one who created it. Our hands are literally tied and we can't tell anyone, as soon as the fake Birk finds out we know, he'll kill Sofia. We just have to watch over her. There's also something I can try, I don't guarantee it'll work." As Cedric pulled out a clear crystal, Baileywick had to ask a question that was bothering him.

"Why did she always have it nearby? Was it because of the scent?"

"Exactly, that smell was also a spell, it was allure, and because she was captured by it she kept it nearby to always be able to smell it. Which helped the transfer spell because that only works during the day. During the day, it gathers all the information it can from everyone it's around; even Sofia, it takes her doubts and suspicions about others, and during the night there's another spell that transforms the darkness and information into nightmares." Cedric turned the crystal into an almost liquid state and pours it into a small hole in the bear that he had made. "I hope that absorbs some of the darkness in her."

"Why did this creature come after her?"

"I don't know." Cedric mumbles a spell. "There that'll sooth her a little, I just hope the creature didn't notice. Take her to bed and I think we both need some sleep now." When they left, Wormwood went immediately to sleep but Cedric went back to one particular book. One he had found hidden in Tilly's old study. It was a journal of sorts and was addressed to all wearers of the Amulet of Avalor, on the last page the wearers had put down their names, the last being King Roland's late mother. One night when he was reading what little there was he had turned to the last page and wrote out Sofia's name-Sofia the First. He had known there was a spell on it but had no intension of breaking it. He decided he would keep it until Sofia was a little older when she could really understand it all.

He sat rereading the history of the amulet, apparently because of its great power it attracted some unsavory creatures and people, and many times the wearer was rescued by some unknown man. He only hoped that it would happen again and the mystery man would protect Sofia. Cedric falls asleep at his desk, his arms wrapped protectively around the book.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I decided to revise my last few chapters with help from trueGeek this chapter is the first one I redid, I'm including more with Aunt Tilly and a bit about the Secret Library.**

Over the course of the next week, Sofia sleepwalked every night, every night her amulet glowed blue-purple, and every night Baileywick found her, and he carried her around finishing his work. He would tuck her in after and went to sleep in the guest room that Tilly uses during her stays at the castle, it was considerably closer to Sofia than his own rooms. All too soon the end of the week came and so did a letter from Birk, it read that he wouldn't be there for another week.

"Aunt Tilly!" Sofia shouts across the courtyard as the woman in question jumps off of the carriage. Sir Bartleby, who the kids now call Uncle Bart, waves Tilly away from the bags and motions her to go to her family on the stairs.

 **"** Hello, my darling Sofia." Tilly scoops up the youngest princess up and smiles at her choice of clothing, her adventuring clothes. "Do you have plans today or do want to come with me?"

"I was planning on reading a story actually, do you want to join me?" Sofia was smiling, something she hadn't done fully in weeks. Miranda and Roland shared a look, both hoping that Tilly will help her when they couldn't. Tilly sets Sofia down and greets the rest of her family, she was worried though Sofia wasn't all that heavy so she must have been losing weight from her already small size. She gave Roland a look and he nodded back, they'll talk later after she had some fun with Sofia.

Aunt Tilly and Bart put their stuff in their room, which was recently vacated by Baileywick, and everyone except Sofia goes about their business. Bart decides he wants to go and spar with the knights currently at the castle and leaves the girls alone. Tilly dons her adventuring clothes and grabs her bag, Sofia only knows one of the harder ways to get to the library, so Tilly shows her the secret door in the music room and leads her through.

"Alright, so whose story do you want to help finish today?" Sofia wanders around before going up to the bench and taking a seat.

"Whoever needs a finished story, I don't have any preferences, the Library can decide."

"Good idea," Tilly takes a seat next to her and Library begins to search. However, before it gets past the first level it makes a loud sound and the blue light dims. "Interesting, I've only read about that happening, I didn't think to actually see it."

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Sofia looks around and gets angry with herself. "I can't ever do anything right, of course, I can't do this either. First, being a princess, then school, and now with the Library; I'll never ever do anything right."

"Now where did that come from?" Tilly was shocked, who replaced her niece with this self-deprecating girl.

"Nowhere." Sofia goes to the door without looking at Aunt Tilly. "Let's just go."

"Sweetheart, this only happens when the keeper isn't balanced; her body, heart, and mind all have to be perfectly balanced otherwise, the keeper can't help others. Is there something wrong, is the decision to stay and go really weighing on that much?"

"No, because day by day the answer becomes clearer that it might be better to just go with my dad and his crew." Sofia races down the length of the tunnel and Tilly doesn't even try to chase after her. That night at dinner, Sofia chooses to eat in her room and conversation is light around the table because of it.

"Enter." Tilly walks into Roland's sitting room, Roland and Miranda are sitting in their usual recliner and Baileywick was spread out in the corner of the couch. "Great, you're here, we really need to talk."

"What the hell is wrong with Sofia? You're supposed to be making sure she doesn't leave, not pushing her away." Tilly drops all pretense of being civil, everyone in the room knew how she could be when she was upset even Miranda. She drops into the chair when Roland flicks his eyes towards it. "Sorry, but this decision that she's supposed to make all by herself is ridiculous, she's only nine years old."

"What do you suggest I do? Force her to take dinner with us or force her to tell us what's wrong. That'll only serve to push her away even more and you know that. We give her support, we try to reverse the damage the nightmares have made, and we do the best we can in a situation that we're all out of our depth." Roland shifts Miranda to his other shoulder and grabs his glass of wine, he downs it and reaches for the bottle.

"You've had enough, Rollie." Miranda lays her hand on his outstretched arm, instead of responding he brings his arm back and curls it around her. He buries his face in her hair and sighs but doesn't let the threatening tears go, not yet. He lifts his face up and places a kiss on his love's face, and begins addressing Tilly again.

"If you have any opinions or ideas I would love to hear them. I trust Birk about as far as I can throw him and I don't want Sofia to go with him under any circumstances." Baileywick throws up his arms in response.

"We've combed through everything we possibly could do and rejected each and every one. As much as I don't want this, Your Majesty, your only choice left is to force her to stay here or let her choose." Baileywick was as upset about it as Tilly was but they've literally done everything they could do. Roland nods and yawns behind his hand, this situation was draining to everyone, not just Sofia.

"Why don't we all go to bed and talk about this tomorrow?" Tilly asks and the other three nod in acceptance, she and Baileywick leave the couple that is still on the lounge.

"I just don't understand." Roland buries his head in Miranda's hair again and lets his tears out when he feels her fingers tangle in his hair.

"I don't either, my love, but I believe in our daughter and somewhere in her, I think she knows what the right thing to do is." Roland hears the unshed tears in Miranda's voice and he decides that they would be more comfortable in their bed worrying about their daughter than sitting out here. He scoops her up and smiles at the soft squeak she issues, once he lays beside her, she curls herself into his side. He tangles his fingers in her hair that lays across his chest and sighs.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through it together, my love." Miranda sighs in response, already close to sleep. He plays with her hair a little longer until he too succumbs to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the last bit of the story, I getting on working on the next part but I'm not making any promise on how soon I'll have it done enough to give you something. Thanks to trueGeek for helping me revise the last few chapters to make it so much better.**

All through the next week Sofia continued sleepwalking but instead of Baileywick finding her, Tilly had found her during one of her ramblings to the castle's kitchens. She had picked her up and went to the kitchen. Baileywick had found them both, Tilly eating leftover supper and Sofia quietly sleeping on her aunt's shoulder. Tilly ended up putting her to bed and promptly told Roland the next day that Sofia was sleep walking. Tilly and Baileywick took responsibility of watching out for Sofia during the night and everything carried on.

On the last night before Birk was to return, Sofia didn't get out of bed because she was having a different kind of nightmare. In the massive bed the youngest princess tossed and turned, fighting her way out of the nightmare but not the dream. Baileywick and Tilly watch from the doorway as Sofia becomes calm and still, sleeping as peacefully as the night before Birk came.

Sofia stumbles away from the scene in front of her and blindly searches for a way out. She comes across a door and rushes out, slamming the door behind her. She looks around the room in amazement, everything she lays her eyes on is beautiful, the decorations-the dresses, instruments, glass flowers, and the wrought iron chandler and bed frame- she knew came from Galdiz, remembering one of the classes they had where they talked about other countries cultures; and remembering the stories and descriptions her mom told her about the place she was born and grew up in. But the walls were the most amazing thing, some were blank -one had paint brushes and paints in front of it- and the others were filled with color from flowers to animals, it was all absolutely beautiful, whoever painted it all was very talented.

"Thank you, it makes me really happy to know that you like my artwork." Sofia spins around to see who had spoken and finds herself looking at what seemed to be an older version of herself dressed in red; that wasn't altogether true as Sofia looks closer, her eyes are a different color, green like her mother's, she had a straight nose like her dad and had streaks of blonde through her brown hair.

"Who are you?" Sofia steps forward curious about the girl sitting in front of her.

"My name's Minerva-Rose, you can call me Rose. I'm your little sister, Sofia."

"My sister? Wait, did you just…did you read my mind?" Sofia sits down next to Rose.

"Your amulet has given many people many different powers, over the course of its existence." Rose avoids Sofia's question. "But the most recurring one is the power to heal, when the moment is right and the wearer is in need of it, it will be granted. When that scene you just saw starts to become reality, it'll come but you need to wish for it and beg for it."

"You didn't answer my question, Rose." Sofia looks at her sister.

"Yes, I did, it's hard to explain fully but I can use magic from the amulet, any power whatever one that suits me. The same with Charles."

"Charles?"

"He's my twin." A boy comes crashing in, his blond hair, rowdy looking appearance, and face matches James but the blues clothes and shocking blue eyes differ him from her older brother.

"You called, Rosie?" He flings himself into the chair next to Sofia and she adds his smile to the things that make him like James.

"No, Charlie, and you know it. I was talking to her and I don't need you interrupting."

"Aww, come on, Rosie. You said we could talk to her together when you called her."

"Why did you call me?" Sofia asked as she shifts in her chair.

"I wanted you to see that vision, and we wanted to let you know there is a way to make sure it never, ever comes to pass. But it is a long and hard quest to get the power of healing and it must be done before that scene begins," Rose gestures towards the door Sofia came out of. "I'm sorry we can't give you any more information than that, well except for one other thing. I suggest not bringing anyone on the trip."

"Maybe you could bring Aunt Tilly with you." Charlie says quickly after seeing Sofia's face.

"I think bringing Aunt Tilly would be wise, she does know about your amulet and its powers after all." A chiming of a clock could be heard down the hall and the three siblings listened as twelve long sounds passed. "Almost time to go, finish it up, Charlie."

"Alright so, the short version, the Birk there, isn't the real one. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that Sofia, even though I think you already knew that. I can't tell you specifically who it is without being up close and personal, but I can't Time Jump-"

"What's Time Jump?" Sofia breaks in, trying to gloss over the fact that her daddy really was dead.

"It's a power from the amulet and does exactly as the name implies. Anyhow, I can't do that because I'm technically in existence even though I haven't been born yet. However, I can use another power from the amulet but it won't be all that pleasant for you."

"What are you asking me to do? Nothing weird, right?"

"Well, sort of, I need you to allow me access to your mind. It's hard to explain the specific power but it allows me to borrow past amulet wearers' body or mind."

"It won't hurt you, it'll just feel weird for a bit until you get used to it, and he'll be with you all day so you'll have time to do so before you encounter the imposter." Rose's eyes held sympathy and Sofia took it with a smile.

"Alright, if it's the only way to do it safely; I allow you access to my mind for this and only this, Charlie. You better not think about poking around my head when I don't know you're there. " Charlie bows his head in response and Rose hides a smile behind her hand. "What are you smiling about?"

"You prevented him from having access to your mind except for this situation. Even at this age, you're brilliant."

"I also don't want my little brother to roam around my mind whenever he feels like it. Before I go, can you tell me what my future is like?" Rose and Charlie share a glance and he shrugs.

"It has some bumps and curves but you love it and you love the family you've made with a man you absolutely adore and love. I can't tell you more than that, but remember the future can always change, so don't think you can sit back and let it all come to you." Sofia smiles at Rose's response and gets up to move towards the door she came.

"Wait." Charlie comes over and gives Sofia a hug and passes her to Rose for the same. "You might not remember us after I deal with Birk, so I'll leave a blue rose outside the guest house and I'll make sure I leave an impression in you to go back and look for it."

"Why won't I remember it all?" Sofia asks her resting on the doorknob.

"Mind control sometimes erases the memory of the person being used, other than that if the imposter is what I suspect it is then I won't leave you with the memory of what happens, I probably replace it with a memory of Miss Nettle or something that I know your mind could handle." Charlie replies and Sofia nods her head, understanding what he's telling her.

"Why a blue rose?" Sofia smiles as she looks up at her little brother.

"Well," Charlie looks sheepish and tugs at his clothes, "My favorite color is blue and her name is Rose so I thought it would be cute." Rose and Sofia share a look and they giggle at his thoughtfulness, Sofia lays a hand on his arm before he gets riled up.

"I think it's wonderful and I appreciate you giving me something to remind me of how wonderful my little brother and sister are." Sofia smiles one last time at them both and leaves through the door.

Sofia slowly sits up in bed as she hears a soft knocking at the door. She gets up and opens the door, smiling wide when she sees Baileywick standing there with her customary morning tea and scones. He sets it down and waits for her to sit at the table before taking a seat himself.

"You look really good this morning, Princess." Sofia smiles slightly, knowing what her appearance has looked like for many weeks and how different she must seem with a genuine smile on in a while and in the morning.

"I do feel much better this morning."

"Birk will be back today." Baileywick murmurs and notices only a small change in Sofia's expression. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Yes." Sofia leaves it at that, even though she knew Baileywick would keep the secret of her staying, she wasn't sure who she was dealing with when it came to the imposter and would feel better that she was the only one who had the information. They finish their tea with only mundane talk, school, vacation spots Sofia's parents were thinking about, and upcoming events that involve the whole royal family going. Baileywick leaves with her promise that she'll have lunch with him and her Aunt Tilly in the gardens. She goes about getting dressed and grabs a bag, Cedric went on a short trip to Mystic Meadows and would be back after lunch, so now was a perfect time to go raid his room.

"Charlie, are you there?" Sofia says out loud.

 _I'm here, we need to get about 8 crystals from Cedric's room, and I know where he keeps his extras._ Charlie replies in her head and so they go about that and stash them in her room for later. She attends lunch and goes up to the main library to wait and read.

Not too long after James joins her, "Mind if I work on my homework in here while you read?"

"Of course not, James." Sofia looks up smiling at James, at least one of her siblings were willing to talk to her. Amber has either been avoiding her all day or refusing to talk to her.

James looks back at her, giving her a slight smile and sitting down. He continued to look at his sister apprehensively as she goes back to her book. Although he said he was working on homework, he was really just using it as an excuse to spend what few moments he thought he had left with his sister. In the next few hours, the library gets more of foot traffic than usual and most of its from Amber, coming in and out checking on her sister. It rolls around to only being an hour before supper and James gave up any pretending of working a half hour ago, and was looking anxiously out the window.

"They're back," James says depressingly as he watches the carriages pull up, Birk steps out of the first one and looks around. "Sofia? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, James, of course, I heard you. You are right next to me." James looks over to Sofia and notices that she's still in her chair.

"Aren't you going to see him?" Sofia looks up and gives James a real smile.

"No, I'll see him at supper when I join him and his crew. I'll be having it with them tonight."

"I don't think mom and dad will allow that."

"That's where you come in, brother dear." Sofia sets down her book.

"I don't like that tone, if what you're about to do is going to get me in trouble, then I don't want any part of it. Dad said if I get in trouble again, I'm grounded from the next flying derby tournament."

"If I don't do this, we might both be in trouble. Please, trust me. Remember I am your highest advisor."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Sofia concocts a plan getting James to cover for her at supper. "This isn't going to end up with you running away with them, right?"

"I'm staying James, I'm not going with them. I promise." Soon Sofia finds herself walking down the path to the guest house with a bag on her shoulder. She had contemplated whether or not to bring it, thinking it looked suspicious, but remembered she had to carry the crystals somehow. She placed them around the guest house and then walks inside.

"Dad! Where are you?" Sofia sniffs the air, it smells like something was rotting.

"In here, darling." Sofia walks to the dining area and sees her dad sitting at the table, his men move almost forcefully and she looks closer at the corner of the room. She barely recognizes the bodies but realizes it used to be the men that stayed behind.

"It isn't nice to impersonate people's thought-to-be-dead dads and to keep these poor people here after you're done using them. So what really happened? And what are you really?"

"Haha, you found out. Poor princess, your real father died on that beach, I sucked the life out of him and assumed his role. I'm a hybrid between a Nightmare Beast and a Demon, and I love draining energy from living things, especially innocent little princesses." The thing chuckles and gets up from the table to get closer to Sofia.

"I've been using his men to feed off of for the past two years. But now I get to have you, with all that power in you I'll be set for the rest of my life. But now that I look more closely your power is different from the last time I saw you." The thing cackles out, curiosity is written on its real face. He has an unearthly beauty but it was thrown off by the pitch black eyes and the pure evil rolling off him. He slinks forward and stares down at Sofia. "Hmm, interesting, you're Sofia but not Sofia. Haha, two for the price of one. Shall we begin?"

"Thankfully, Sofia won't remember this, just a bad fairy impersonating her dead father. I've been tracking you through the years, seeing you get close to those that wear the amulet but never close enough to feed off them till now. And now, unfortunately, I won't be able to destroy you, but I promise for what you have done and will do. I will make sure you pay for it, I will hunt you down, and that is a promise from Charles Alexander, second prince of Enchancia." Sofia holds the amulet in her hand and starts whispering to it, instead of glowing purple, blue lights it up. An unearthly scream erupts from the creature, slowly the bodies start to ooze and disintegrate away. The oppressing darkness slips away and so does the smell.

"I'll come back and I'll destroy her and you. Mark my words." The creature slips into darkness and Sofia is left standing alone.

"Thank you, Sofia. I'll pay you back one day." Sofia looks around, not really up for looking around to see if Ms. Nettle had left anything she leaves the guest house. She walks back to the castle and goes in search of her family. She tells them that it really wasn't Birk. That he had died on the beach and after his crew sent the letter to her, they carried on with their travels. The fake Birk was, in fact, Ms. Nettle and when she had run away the last time she found the crew and used them. They were all gone now, she also tells them that she got help from Cedric and that for now Ms. Nettle wouldn't bother them. She had found out everything when she went to tell Birk that she didn't want to go with him.

"But what made you decide that you wanted to stay?" Miranda asks when Sofia was finished.

"I had a dream that was sort of a nightmare."

"Was it different from the other ones you've been having?" Baileywick interjects.

"Very, very different. After, I knew that I had to stay and that I really wanted to be with my family." They have a huge family hug and they spend the rest of the night together. Miranda also reveals that she's pregnant and everyone has more reason to be happy. The whole night Sofia sits in Roland's lap and ends up falling asleep there.

The next day, Sofia goes to the house to collect the stones and finds instead a blue rose with a note attached. _Thanks again_ , it read. _The rose will live as long as you do and will always connect you to me and Rose, I hope you like it._ Sofia breathes in its smell again and shakes her head, she couldn't wait to see them again, just to hit him over the head. Her soon-to-be new little brother was going to be a pain in the butt.

"You'll have to give me my real memories back one day, Charlie, but for right now I think it's a good idea to let me think it was Ms. Nettle." Sofia whispers to the rose and she feels a spark in response.

Sofia walks into the castle with the blue rose tucked under her nose and a soft smile on her face. She finds a beautiful vase and sticks the single rose in it, placing it close to her bed. She goes about her day happy to know that she had the connection to her little brother and sister. She made herself remember that when the day came to do her quest to gain the power of healing to bring the rose with her. She's really nervous about that and is sure that she'll continue to be so until she can use it. She calms herself down knowing that Aunt Tilly will be with her and she'll be able to contact her younger siblings just in case. After all, what could go wrong having team with a magical flower and her eccentric aunt?


End file.
